User blog:AstroNote1248/For the Lunacraft devs, if they ever happen to come across this post.
Dear Devs, It's great to see that Lunacraft has gotten a new, long-awaited update. Call me impatient, though I do already have some suggestions for the next... Please hear me out: 1. I know that they are definitely very old OSs now, but support for ios6 and ios7 would be still important imo... 2. Mobs NEED to respawn every now and then. It just happens to often that whole areas of land become barren after a short amount of time. In addition, after all the enemy astros and brown mobs are dispatched the game can get a bit underwhelming. 3. Please re-add chasms. They might have been for all mining purposes almost useless, as well as annoying to get out of, but at least that spices things up. 4. I havent yet checked if the infamous beacon glitch has been fixed... I hope it has. Ok now for suggestions for things that don't exist in the game yet. 5. Of course, more mobs. Some ideas I personally have had are having a small insect-like mob spawn in the centre of all cwt fruits, trying to push the player off the tree. I know, pretty useless but why not? 6. May be some flying mobs? I know you gonna think 'ghasts' and yes I was imagining balloon-like thingos but they seem appropriate in the alien world. Probably passive however 7. Some rare mega versions of astro lairs would be cool. Perhaps with poly and trasparent-poly (new block, like or replacing glass) domes. 8. Oxygen bar. I think this existed in the code as an unimplemented feature. Would be real good to have it as part of the survival experience. 9. Complete revamp of turrets. Same assembler build as turrets, except the gun, gives a generic robot. It can then be equipped (in the assembler) with a gun, drill, or camera. A gun equipped turret is stationary. It can also be equipped with a jetpack to follow and protect the player. A drill equipped turret can dig vertically when equipped with a jetpack and horizontally when equipped with wheels (new item, crafted with refined oil, assuming oilstone will be a naturally generated ore). A camera equipped turret needs to be also equipped with a jetpack. When placed it simply flies up into the sky and (is supposed) to exist above the player. In conjunction with a handheld gps (new item) it is able to generate a map of the player's surroundings. This can be used to save routes and locations....... Now yeah I know this turret revamp would probably require a lot of effort ��. 10. Some kind of doors and a storages would be great... 11. Bombs! I know theyre already in the code hidden somewhere ��. 12. Tool durability. Tools would only lose durability slowly, though what they do lose quicker is energy. Recharged in the assembler with relevant energy item. 13. Oh gosh I'm sorry so many ideas though also different suit types would be interesting, not necessarily better than one another but each has its pros and cons. 14. ROVERS! 15. Ok last one: add silicon-rich rock or ore, will help with crafting electrical-related stuff. Category:Blog posts